Simplify the following expression: ${-4p+2(-2p-1)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4p + {2(}\gray{-2p-1}{)} $ $ -4p {-4p-2} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {-4p - 4p} - 2$ $ {-8p} - 2$ The simplified expression is $-8p-2$